The First Year
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: This is the first year of life for the Taylor-Kinney sextuplets. [Mpreg] [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, January 1st**

Brian was gowned up and escorted into the theater were his husband was being prepped for surgery. The brunet looked around at the medical team getting everything ready as he was shown to a stool at the head of the operating table in which his husband was already set up and laying on. Just shy of thirty-one weeks pregnant with sextuplets, Justin was about to have a cesarean delivery of their babies.

Brian smiled down at his blond as he sat on the stool, a hand automatically moved to Justin's head, running his fingers through the golden locks. Justin smiled back up at him sleepily. The medical staff was large, a team for each baby about to be born. It was a lot to take in for the couple that in just a few short minutes they were going to be the proud parents of six little girls.

When Brian and Justin had first broached the subject of kids almost three years ago they never believed this is what would happen. They had been actively trying for a baby for just over two years now, Justin having suffered two miscarriages before the surprise sextuplets. When they had learned Justin was pregnant once again they refused to tell their family until the fourth month. By then they had also discovered that it wasn't just one baby, but six. And all were girls.

Justin was ecstatic, ready to dress up his little girls like princesses. Brian was terrified, he didn't know anything about girls. The only girl he dealt with - not including Lindsay and Melanie - was Jenny, and she was only his niece. Over the next month Justin was pretty much on mostly bed rest because Brian did not want to take a chance with his or their unborn children's health. Throughout that month, knowing all six babies were girls, they had talked their heads off with names.

Their family knew they were having sextuplets and they were all girls. It was just easier that way when buying everything they needed for the babies, but Justin didn't want to announce names until the babies were actually born. Knowing the girls would be in the NICU for some time after birth, Justin had designed and decorated name plates for each baby's incubator. They were already set in the room and ready for the babies.

Both mothers - soon to be grandmothers - were sitting out in the waiting room. The rest of the family had been sent home once it was time for the delivery. Justin had been on major bed rest for the last week in hospital as his doctor wanted to keep him monitored. The delivery was suppose to take place almost two weeks before but Justin's doctor had assured them as long as they could keep him monitored, they could wait a little longer. That was how Justin found himself settled into a bed and wired up to machines to monitor both him and the babies for the last eight days.

"Alright boys." Dr. Langden stepped up to the side of the operating table Justin was on. "Are we ready to meet your girls?"

Justin smiled and nodded and Brian followed. The doctor nodded once and then turned to his medical team. Nurses lined up with towels, ready for their charge once she was born. The doctor talked the boys through what was going on behind the screen that was erected over Justin's chest, blocking their view from the doctor's work. Five minutes later the first baby was officially born and quickly passed to the waiting nurse.

The nurse gathered her in the towel, took a step towards Brian and Justin and held her up. "Baby A."

"Ava Louise." Justin's smile was beaming.

The moment the nurse stepped away, the second was in her place. "Baby B."

"Daisy Elizabeth." Brian nodded.

The line continued.

"Baby C." "Leah Grace."

"Baby D." "Hannah Rose."

"Baby E." "Emily Nicole."

"Baby F." "Marie Jane."

Once the last baby was born it didn't take long for Justin to be stapled back together and cleaned up. Brian stood and walked along the incubators that held his children, a smile on his face. They were so tiny, all between two pounds, three ounces and two pounds, nine ounces. He was then escorted out of the theater and after disposing of the hospital scrubs he headed for the waiting room to announce the births to Jenn and Debbie while Justin was finished and returned to his private room to begin his recovery and the babies were taken to the NICU.

It was just a little after nine in the evening when Brian entered the waiting room and found Jenn and Debbie sitting in a corner together. Debbie was reading a book and Jenn was flipping through files Brian figured were from work. He stalked up to them not saying a word, Jenn was the one to spot him first. She nudged Debbie as she tossed the files onto the empty seat next to her and stood; Debbie following suit.

"Well?" She asked as Brian stopped in front of them.

"All six have been delivered and so far so good." Brian smiled. "They are heading up to the NICU now and Justin is being settled back into his room."

"Oh!" Jennifer reached out and pulled Brian into a hug.

As soon as she released him, Debbie did the same thing. "Congratulations!"

Brian hugged them both back and then pulled away from Debbie, the smile never leaving his face. At almost forty years old he never expected this would be his life. He never thought he would find someone that could climb over the walls he had built around his heart, around his whole life. Not even Michael, his best friend, had been truly able to do so. But now he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved his husband, and he loved his children - which included his ten year old son Gus.

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips. "Now do I get to know the names of my grandchildren?"

Brian chuckled. Everyone had been trying for the last month to get Brian and Justin to slip and spill the names, since they had announced they had the names picked for each little girl. "As soon as you can see them in the NICU you'll see their names. Sunshine made name plates for their incubators."

"And when can we see them?" Debbie asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We're going to do this in shifts of people because there are too damn many of you." Brian huffed when Debbie slapped his arm. "You two with Tucker, Carl, and Molly are first."

The mothers waited just long enough to peek in at Justin and give him hugs and kisses before they left the hospital to return home, calling the rest of the family to announce the births. Brian sat down in a chair next to his husband's bed, running his hand through Justin's hair as the blond drifted off to sleep, a megawatt smile gracing his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday, January 2nd**

Brian stood behind Justin who sat in a wheelchair as they visited their children in the NICU. It was just a little after ten in the morning and it was the first time since the couple have seen their little girls since they had been born. They had decided to wait until after Justin had woken up and eaten breakfast and were going to head up themselves but because their family was going to start showing up to officially meet the sextuplets as well soon after, they thought it would just be better to wait.

So ten minutes before ten Jennifer, Tucker, Molly, Debbie, and Carl showed up in Justin's hospital room. Jennifer, Debbie, and Molly all hugged and kissed the boys on the cheeks while Tucker and Carl gave handshakes. Brian helped Justin into the wheelchair provided by a nurse and together they all headed up to the NICU to see the girls.

The grandmothers and aunt gushed over the babies, ecstatic for their names. Jenn cried over Ava Louise, who was named after her mother Ava and ex-mother-in-law Louise. She and Debbie also cried over Marie Jane, named after both of them with their middle names; Jennifer Marie and Deborah Jane. Molly cried when the boys asked her to be the Godmother of Ava and Daisy.

"Are you serious!" The twenty year old squealed, jumping up and down as she suddenly hugged Brian tightly, and then turned to Justin and bent down to gently hug him as well.

"We wouldn't ask if we weren't, Mollusk." Justin smiled at his sister, watching his mother and Debbie silently cry and beam from over Molly's shoulder.

Molly rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "God I hate that nickname."

"I know." Justin just kept smiling.

An hour later found Brian and Justin returned to the NICU; this time with Michael, Ben, Hunter, Ted, Blake, and Emmett. The boys asked Michael, Ted, and Emmett to be the Godfathers to their daughters; Michael with Emily & Marie; Ted with Leah & Hannah; and Emmett with Ava and Daisy.

Brian looked at Ben, Hunter, and Blake. "Sorry you three are out. We were only going to have one girl for each set of Godparents but we ran out of Godmothers."

Justin shook his head and laughed.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't think I want to be responsible for a kid if something happened to either of you anyway."

"Ben and I will still be part of this, just not in an official capacity as our husbands are two of the Godfathers." Blake added.

Justin nodded. "That's true."

Following the second group was Cynthia with her husband Jason; Melanie and Lindsay with Gus and Jenny, they had opted to leave two year old Abe at home with a sitter as he wouldn't really understand what was going on to begin with, as did Ted and Blake do with their two year old son Matthew. The boys asked Cynthia to be the Godmother of Leah and Hannah.

Cynthia smiled and tried to keep the tears from falling. "I would love too!"

"Are you and Jason ready for your own?" Brian smirked as Cynthia rubbed at her own growing belly.

It had just been three weeks ago when Cynthia had come into Brian's office at Kinnetik to have her boss sign a few papers and go over a few things and in the middle of it all she had announced her pregnancy. At first Brian had thought she was messing with him until she tossed an ultrasound onto his desk. He congratulated her and then sent her back to work.

"We just ordered the furniture for the nursery and Jason's younger brother is coming in from Ohio for a visit and to help get everything together." Cynthia nodded.

"If you need Brian's help I don't mind handing him over for a day." Justin said, then squeaked as Brian pinched his arm

Cynthia laughed. "I'd rather wait to ask for his help once this one is born. I'm going to need maternity leave."

"Well rake up the hours now while I'm on paternity." Brian ran his hand through Justin's hair, scraping his nails over his scalp.

"Oh she plans on it even if I don't think she should." Jason rolled his eyes at his wife.

Cynthia glared at her husband and just ignored him as she continued to gush over the babies with Justin. Jenny following them. Melanie and Lindsay stood closer to Brian and Gus.

"So, Sonny Boy." Brian draped his arm over his son's shoulders. Even at just ten years old Gus was already tall for his age. "Ready to have six more sisters following you around?"

Gus snorted and rolled his eyes. Brian thought he was getting a little took good at both, a little to much like himself. "No. I'm happy for more siblings. It's cool having a lot of siblings. Jimmy from school has six older siblings and four younger."

"Ah. Still got you beat." Brian chuckled.

Gus nodded. "It's okay though. I think seven sisters and a brother are enough for me."

Six year old Jenny on the other hand was ecstatic to have six new little cousins, and even more happy they were all girls. She loved her brothers, and even her cousin Matthew, but she had been begging her moms for a little sister since Abe had been born, and now she had six girl cousins to spoil and have fun with - once they were older of course.

The only person unable to officially meet her nieces was Daphne as she was currently living in New York and attending medical school. Brian had sent her photos and video of the girls while they had been visiting the NICU. Justin had also talked to her over the phone during her lunch break and asked her to be the Godmother of Emily and Marie.

Her squealed response over speaker phone was, " _Duh!_ "

It was well after three in the afternoon when Brian and Justin found themselves back in Justin's hospital room and alone once again. After the rest of the family had met the girls Brian and Justin had spent some time with their babies and talking about things they still needed to get done. Justin had done what he could in the nurseries with help from Molly and Emmett; then Brian, Ted, Michael, Ben, and Jason had put together the cribs, dressers, rocking chairs, and everything else they had ordered.

"Now that everyone knows there names," Justin yawned. "We need their names put up in the nurseries."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I already asked Mikey to help with that tomorrow. It'll be done before you come home on Tuesday."

"Good." Justin yawned again.

"Go to sleep you idiot." Brian huffed but smiled as his blond tucked himself into his bed. "Sleep while you can."

"I love you." Justin mumbled as he settled and closed his eyes.

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, January 3rd**

"Thanks for helping Mikey." Brian began shuffling through the colored stickers on the dresser in the nursery.

They had been up there for the last hour organizing colored letter stickers and placing the sextuplets names over their cribs in the nurseries. With six little girls to now cater too, they had placed three in each nursery, the bathroom separating them. Though each baby had their own crib, Brian and Justin had already talked about keeping them all in one nursery, two to a crib, when they first came home since they would still be so small.

Michael had come over shortly after breakfast that morning and they had gotten to work. They took time moving the cribs from the first nursery, pulling out the letter stickers to place the names above where each of the crib would sit. Now that their names had been announced, Justin wanted it done.

They had the first nursery done. Ava, Daisy, and Leah were all in the room. Each baby was color codes by Justin, all to wear a different color until they knew each baby by their own personality and looks. Ava was a pale pink, Daisy was mint green, and Leah was a baby blue. The walls of the nursery were a pale yellow with painted flowers.

Justin had sketched it all out on the walls where he wanted them and made a color by numbers sheet for Molly and Emmett so they could paint the rooms for him. He couldn't do it because of the high risk pregnancy, but he had nixed the idea of hiring someone else to do it for him.

The carpet in both rooms was also a darker yellow that didn't match the walls but still worked with them. All the furniture from the cribs to the dressers, to the changing tables were all in a pearl white. Each room also had a mini fridge to keep bottled formula, and a bottle warmer so that fixing bottles late at night was easier then constantly running downstairs.

The bedding in each crib coincided with each baby's color, as did much of the clothes for each of the girls - having them custom made. It was more expensive but Brian already knew his husband got whatever he wanted.

They were now in the second nursery for Hannah, Emily, and Marie. They already had Hannah's name in a light purple, and Emily's name in a light burnt orange. They were just finishing up Marie's name in a dusty rose red, and it was almost lunchtime. Brian had promised Justin he would return to the hospital to have lunch with him before they went to visit the girls in the NICU for the day.

Michael shrugged as he handed over the last sticker, the 'E'. "What are best friends for? Besides, this may be the last time we hang out without a bunch of screaming kids around."

Brian laughed. "Good point." He carefully stuck the 'E' to the wall next to the 'I'. He had measured and double measured to make sure everything was even and at the right height with where the cribs would be moved back too against the side wall, all facing the bathroom and other nursery.

Once that was done and inspected and deemed perfect, the pair moved the cribs back to where they belonged before heading down to the kitchen and grabbing beers. They sat at the kitchen table talking about nothing in particular while they finished the one beer a piece before both heading out.

Michael was returning home where he and Ben had Jenny and Abe for the week, while Brian was heading back to the hospital with food from the diner for he and Justin before they went to spend time with their girls. When Brian walked into Justin's hospital room, the blond was sitting in a chair by the window. They smiled at each other as Brian joined him, pulling up another chair.

"Hey." Brian kissed Justin before sitting down at his right.

"Hey." Justin replied, his smile never disappearing. "The rooms done?"

"Thanks to Mikey, all six names are on the walls above their cribs." Brian nodded as he passed Justin a burger and fries from the diner. "Right now the girls will all be in Hannah, Emily, and Marie's room once they come home in a few weeks, but the other room is ready as well."

"Good." Justin nodded, taking a huge bite of his burger and moaning at the taste, his eyes closed.

Brian chuckled and shook his head as he dug into his own turkey on rye with no mayo. Owning the Liberty Diner had its advantages, he didn't feel like he was being poisoned by the food or even the coffee anymore. When he had learned from Debbie the year before that the owner was selling, at first Brian had no intentions of buying the diner himself until Justin had talked him into it. He already had both Babylon and Popperz on the street, why not one more business?

Kinnetik was down the street a ways and across the street from that was Taylor Art Studios, the business Brian had bought and helped Justin start for the blond's twenty-fifth birthday two years ago. The bottom floor of the business was a gallery to show off his own art, along with artists that he signed himself, to the business. The second and third floors were made up of six studio apartments for rising artists, three on each floor.

"Have you gone to see the girls this morning?" Brian asked as they continued their lunch.

Justin nodded. "Mom stopped by for a few and we went up to see them. Nurse Angela says Ava and Hannah are already gaining a little weight."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?"

Justin frowned as he chewed a fry. "She says there is nothing to worry about at this stage as they're only two days old but they have to monitor Marie the most because she was squashed behind Leah and Emily."

"That's understandable." Brian nodded. "The nurse has a point. We can't worry about something that may not be a problem down the road."

"It's just hard. These are our little girls."

"I get that, Sunshine." Brian reached over and squeezed the back of Justin's neck. "We just stay positive. The girls are in the best place for them right now."

Justin pouted. They had known for a while once they were born the girls would be spending a few weeks if not months in the hospital NICU because they would be way to small to go home. Justin didn't like it but he knew it had to be. Until the girls were at healthy and stable weights, they were stuck visiting them daily in the NICU. Justin was just happy his husband could be with him for most of it. Brian had taken the last week off to be with him when he was stuck in the hospital, and would now be taking another week off while Justin recovered from the surgery. After that he was returning to work until the babies started coming home, and the from there Brian was taking three months off from Kinnetik, allowing Ted and Cynthia to run the company - only going in in an emergency. By the time he returned, Cynthia would be going on her maternity leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, January 4th**

Brian stepped into the nursery where he knew he would find his husband... only to not find his husband. He had brought Justin home earlier from the hospital, after they had both visited their girls in the NICU once again before leaving. When they had returned home Brian had sent Justin up to their bedroom to rest as he was still recovering from the surgery.

That was two hours ago and Brian had gone up to check on the blond only to find their bedroom empty. Of course his first thought to find his wayward husband was the nursery where their girls would be coming home to in a few weeks. Not finding his husband in the first nursery, Brian had cut through the bathroom into the second and still couldn't find him.

He had one other place to look and he sighed, running a half through his hair as he headed downstairs and towards Justin's studio. For the last six months Justin had had his studio locked up. His paints not safe during his pregnancy, and he wasn't going to take that chance. But Brian knew, now that the babies had been born, Justin would take advantage to be in his studio once again.

Brian smiled as he leaned against the open door and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Justin stand at a blank canvas, brush in hand. There was no loud music which was unusual when Justin was in his studio.

"You're suppose to be resting."

Justin yelped and spun around with a groan. Brian winced as he stepped forward.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Justin huffed as he sat the paintbrush down.

Brian hummed as he stepped up to his husband. "So you'd thought you would paint?"

"Only I don't know what to paint." Justin frowned as he leaned into his husband's chest, staring at the blank canvas he had set up.

Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around Justin's shoulders. "You'll think of something and come rushing back in here at three in the morning to paint in no time."

Justin laughed, knowing his husband was remembering the night shortly before they learned Justin was pregnant with their first miscarriage two years ago, Brian had woken at three in the morning to an empty bed and had found Justin deep in paint splatters all over his pajama bottoms. Brian has never let him live it down since, teasing him about it when he could.

"Come on. Debbie and your mom packed the freezer full of food, let's go find something we don't have t cook."

Justin followed Brian out of the studio. "Don't me you mean, _me_?"

"Twat."

"You can barely boil water." Justin smiled as they entered the kitchen. "And burn toast."

"Shut up." Brian scoffed, but he was also smiling, knowing Justin was partly right. Since getting with Justin, officially in his mind, five years ago, he had learned a little more from the blond. He wasn't a master chef but he had survived before Justin came along well enough.

Together they heated up some lasagna and Justin quickly whipped up some garlic bread. Once they were done and finished eating, Brian cleaned the kitchen while Justin headed upstairs to take another look at the nurseries. While pregnant Brian had found the blond in the rooms reorganizing everything at least once a day, sometimes twice. He had wanted everything to be perfect.

When they had first found out they were pregnant Justin hadn't dared to even thing about decorating a nursery, not after two miscarriages before. Their first miscarriage they had started the nursery, and when Justin had lost the baby Brian couldn't stand to see Justin so upset when he walked by the room, so with the help of Michael and Ted, they had turned it back into a guest room.

With his second pregnancy they didn't start the nursery until well into the third month, only to get halfway done with painting the walls when Justin had the miscarriage. So this third time Justin had refused to do anything until he was almost five months pregnant - at by that point they also knew they were having sextuplets, and that all of them were girls.

Though they hadn't revealed the genders to the rest of the family, decorating the two nurseries and ordering the custom clothes had revealed a little. Most of the family were pretty sure Brian wouldn't allow both rooms to be flowery if the babies were boys; and they were pretty sure they wouldn't have dressed them in pink or purple - but they weren't one hundred percent positive. They had a feeling at least two of the babies were girls by the colors picked.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of moving furniture around again." Brian stepped into the nursery set for Ava, Daisy, and Leah.

Justin looked up from where he was standing between two of the cribs and chuckled, shaking his head. "No. You've already gone through the trouble of putting up the stickers, I wouldn't make you redo those again."

"Good." Brian nodded. "Because they had to be custom ordered for your stupid colors and it took almost two months."

Justin rolled his eyes as he turned to face his husband. "Are you going to complain about everything now that it's all done?"

"Mhmm." Brian smirked, tongue in cheek. "I bit my tongue for months, letting you do whatever you wanted with these rooms until you were happy with them. I think it's time I spoke up."

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and smiled up at the brunet. "Oh yeah, and what is it you're going to say?"

Brain draped his arms over Justin's shoulders and leaned down to kiss the blond before pulling back. "That everything is fucking perfect and if you even think about changing a single thing you better call someone else to help you move it."

Justin really did laugh at that as he reached up and kissed his husband again. He already knew there wasn't anything he wanted changed in the nurseries for their girls. Brian was right - everything was perfect. At least as perfect as they could get until their girls were finally home with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday, January 5th**

" _How are you and Brian doing?_ "

Justin sighed as he got comfortable on the chaise lounge in his home studio, phone in hand. "We're as good as can be expected considering the circumstances."

" _And how is your recovery?_ "

"I'm doing good. I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Langden."

" _That's good. So, what have you painted since you've gotten home?_ "

Justin laughed as he looked at the still blank canvas sitting across the room. "Nothing. I haven't been able to think of a single thing yet."

" _It's just because you haven't actually painted in months. You'll think of something to do with the babies and then nobody will see you for days._ "

"You're probably right." Justin looked up as his studio door opened and gave a little wave as his sister walked in munching on a bag of chips. "Hey Daph, I'll call you later. Molly just got here and we're going to the hospital to see my girls."

" _Okay, send me more pictures!_ "

"I well, talk to you later."

Justin hung up the phone and stood from the chaise lounge. "What took you so long? You were suppose to be here an hour ago."

Molly shrugged. "Sorry. I got an idea for another book and had to get it written down before I forgot."

"What is this one going to be about?" Justin placed his phone into his pocket as they headed out of the studio together, Justin stealing a chip from Molly.

Molly actually growled at him and pulled the bag away from her older brother. Justin chuckled and rolled his eyes and he popped the chip he was able to get into his mouth.

"It's about an annoying older brother who didn't live to see his kids because he kept stealing his sister's food."

"Must be fucking psychic then." Justin moved quicker than Molly could and had the bag of chips before Molly could even blink.

"Hey asshole give them back!" Molly punched Justin in the arm.

"Ow!" Justin glared, handing the bag back. "Fuck. Abuse you brat. I'm still recovering from surgery."

"You didn't have surgery on your arm, you'll fucking live."

"Does mom know you swear?"

"Of course she fucking knows." Molly rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't start until I was eighteen."

Justin snorted as they left the house and got into Molly's car. "Like that matters. I'm twenty seven and she still tells me to stop." It took a minute for Justin to get the door to close on his side, and to get his seat belt pulled around him. "God you need a new fucking car."

"Then fucking buy me one already, Mr. Millionaire."

"In your fucking dreams, Mollusk."

"You shouldn't insult the person driving your ass to the hospital to see your children."

"You offered."

"Because Brian paid me."

"He did not." Justin laughed. "The last time Brian paid you for anything was for babysitting Gus like three years ago."

"Whatever. He still asked since I wanted to see my nieces anyway."

Their good natured bickering didn't stop until they reached the hospital, quickly quieting down as they reached the NICU, gowned up, and entered. They split as Justin headed for Ava and Molly headed for Hannah. They spent the next hour and a half holding, feeding, talking to, and just cuddling with the girls; making sure to take and send pictures to Daphne. When they left they decided to stop at the diner for dinner, Justin not up for cooking and Molly not ready to head home just yet.

"Any way you can talk Brian into letting me rent the loft from you guys?" Molly asked as they slid into opposite sides of the booth.

"You've asked that question once a week for six months now." Justin rolled his eyes. "The answer is still no. Tremont isn't that good of a neighborhood. Besides, why do you need to leave mom's? You're like a ten minute drive from work. At the loft you'd be an hour's drive."

"Oh come on! Brian lived there for most of his twenties and half his thirties! You lived there for five years!" Molly huffed. "Give or take a few months during your idiotic breakdowns."

"What?" Justin laughed

"When the loft was robbed."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You didn't set the alarm!"

"How do you even know about that?"

"Brian and I do talk you know." Molly shrugged. "Okay, when you left him for Ethan."

"Okay. I'll give you that one." Justin nodded. "That was my stupidest idea ever."

Molly agreed. Their waitress, a new girl by the name of Shauna, walked up to the table and quickly took their orders before leaving once again. Molly turned her attention back to Justin.

"When you went to L.A."

"That was for the movie."

"Brian had just asked you to move back in with him! He _asked_ you Justin, and you fucking went to California instead!" Molly shook her head.

"Again, how the fuck do you know this shit?"

Molly just rolled her eyes before nodding. "And again, before the bomb at Babylon just because he wasn't ready to commit."

"That worked itself out."

"Calling off the wedding."

"We still got married."

"Three years too late."

"Still married."

"Whatever. My point is you make stupid decisions when it comes to your happiness."

"I haven't done that since I finally got a ring." Justin smiled as he looked up. Brian had just walked in the door, spotted them, and headed over.

"Sunshine." Brian sat down next to Justin and kissed his husband before turning to Molly. "Miss Molly."

"Brian." Molly nodded. "Justin and I were just talking about how stupid he was those first five years you two were together."

"Oh yeah cause he had no help in that department." Justin bumped his shoulder against Brian's.

Brian smirked, draping his arm over Justin's shoulders. Shauna returned with Molly and Justin's dinners and asked if Brian wanted anything. He ordered a coffee and his normal turkey on rye with no mayo. Shauna once again disappeared and conversation returned to the table. It wasn't long before they were all done, paid, and on their way. Justin left with Brian to head back to Britin while Molly went to opposite direction to head home.


End file.
